


As Red as Roses

by animatedrose



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Arsonist and Serial Killer are mentioned, Death by gunshot, Godfather be a sad babe, Medium be a brave but sad babe, Murder, Public hanging, Red Roses, Suicide, Vampires can be dicks, enemies turned allies, following game logic for actions, hinted town massacre, roses be important, so is smiling, using roles as names here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Salem has been wiped out except for the Godfather and Medium. The Vampires are closing in to make their final set of kills. There can only be one victor.Godfather makes a choice. Medium doesn't complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been doing some Town of Salem stuff lately. This one spawned thanks to some of ChilledChaos’ Town of Salem games, particularly Part 117 on his Youtube channel. Unleash the bunnies!
> 
> Following the game’s logic here, thus why the Godfather didn’t just shoot the vampires up in the morning. And why vampires can move around in sunlight.
> 
> Town of Salem isn’t mine. I just play it and write about it.

“I don’t want to die.”

The Godfather hooked the wooden bar across the door, barricading it. This defense had worked well to repel the Serial Killer only a few nights ago. Sadly, he was dealing with something much worse than that knife-happy lunatic.

Vampires.

Two of the undead creatures lurked through the town now. The third—or perhaps it was better to call it the first?—had perished last night thanks to the Arsonist, the man’s final move before he had been hung this morning. The Godfather would not mourn him, though he was grateful that the Vampires had been more afraid of the Arsonist than of him.

And more keen to increase their numbers one final time before doing away with him.

After all, he was unsuitable to be bitten. His role as Godfather made him immune to their deadly bite. The only way to get rid of him was by hanging.

He wished he had his allies with him. Sadly, they—along with the rest of the town—were long dead by various means. It was just him, two Vampires, and the cowering Medium behind him.

And of course it was the Medium, that useless scrap of a young man, who somehow survived. The Godfather had witnessed countless Mediums perish swiftly upon their move to Salem. Somehow, against all odds, this one had survived six grueling nights against him and these Vampires.

Now they were stuck together in one house with only hours before sunrise.

A wooden beam barricade could not hope to repel the Vampires. They saw no interest in the Godfather. It was the Medium’s blood they thirsted for.

“I don’t want to die.”

“Shut up,” the Godfather growled.

The Medium cowered behind him, seated on the floor, arms wrapped around himself as he rocked. His eyes were wide in terror. No doubt all the voices of the dead only made the situation worse for him. The Godfather had no pity in his heart for the youth’s irksome abilities.

Funny how only two nights ago, they were enemies. Now they were the sole survivors against an undead assault.

The Godfather knew better than to hope for his survival. The Vampires would get into this house soon. They would bite the Medium, infect him with their poison. Come sunrise, they would vote as a unit with their new fledgling and hang the Godfather from the gallows in the town square. There was no chance of his victory, the Godfather knew this.

“I don’t want to die.”

“Neither do I, but do you see me begging for my life?” the Godfather grunted, stepping back from the door.

He knew they were circling outside, waiting for the right moment. Two would become three before this night was over. His death was guaranteed.

Unless he made a choice right now.

“You can either die as a man or live as a vampire, kid. Take your pick.”

“I’d rather live as I am, thank you,” the Medium sniffed, scrubbing tears from his eyes.

Scratching came from the door. They were here. They could smell the Medium and the Godfather inside. They were hungry…

The Godfather unholstered his gun. It was a simple handgun, six shots, good for quick kills in close quarters. The bullets wouldn’t kill a Vampire very easily, though. No, these bullets were for living flesh. Human flesh.

Flesh like his and the Medium’s.

The Medium slowly stood, arms hugging himself. The Godfather frowned. For someone so frail and weak, the youth had survived for so long. What a way to go.

“I don’t want to die…but I don’t want to be one of them,” the Medium said shakily.

“I don’t want to be hung. Neither of us have much choice in our fate but you’ve got some wiggle room, if you want it.”

The gun was raised. The Medium flinched. He had feared this weapon since he’d first realized that there was Mafia in Salem. Now the weapon, though still bringing forth a burst of terror in his heart, was a beacon of hope.

“I’ll make it fast, kid,” the Godfather promised.

“Answer me one thing first,” the Medium requested.

The door was rattling, wood being clawed away. A window shook ominously across the room, a shadowy form pounding at it. The vampires were trying to get in. They had maybe a few minutes more…

“What is it?”

“The flower on your lapel. Is it a rose?” the Medium asked.

“It is,” the Godfather confirmed, finger on the trigger. “Anything else?”

“…May I have it?”

It was such a small and simple request from a man that was about to leave this world. The Godfather saw no reason not to grant it. He carefully plucked the red rose from his coat and handed it to the Medium, who cradled it between his hands as if it was made of the most fragile glass.

“It’s beautiful,” the Medium said, smiling serenely. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The Medium sniffed it, inhaling the sweet fragrance deeply. Then he tilted his head back, eyes closed, and smiled. It was a smile of innocence, kindness, and acceptance. It was a smile that the Godfather had long since forgotten how to form.

“I’m ready,” the Medium said, smile never breaking.

The Godfather didn’t hesitate. He pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into the youth’s chest in a burst of red. The Medium fell to the floor, the rose fluttering from his hands. He was dead immediately.

The rattling and pounding stopped. The Vampires knew what had been done. Their soon-to-be fledgling had been stolen from them. The Godfather had robbed them of their prey.

The Vampires withdrew. They could do nothing until morning.

The night was quiet. Smoke rose from the gun barrel. The Godfather stood there, red dotting his shirt and face. He watched the still form of the Medium, the moonlight shining off of the growing pool of blood beneath him.

The rose lay on the floor delicately, not a drop of blood on its fragile red petals.

.o.o.o.o.

Morning came and the Vampires awaited him in the square. The gallows were prepared. It would be a unanimous vote. He had no chance of surviving.

The Godfather did not bother to wait for the vote. He walked up to the gallows and stood on the chair. The Vampires circled him instantly, sensing his acceptance. His fate was sealed.

“If only you had let us have him,” one hissed.

“It wouldn’t change anything on my end. There would just be three of you circling, not two,” the Godfather replied.

“That boy will have died for nothing. We will wait for more to come,” the second promised.

“Do what you want. I’ve done all I can,” the Godfather shrugged. “You won. Congrats. Let’s end this death dance of ours.”

The Godfather didn’t flinch when the noose was draped around his neck. He didn’t pull back when one of the undead creatures leaned close, smelling the dried blood on his shirt and face, thirsting for its long-dead owner. His only action was to raise a hand to cover the rose pinned to his lapel, guarding it from the Vampire’s touch.

“Goodbye, Godfather,” they hissed, stepping away from the gallows to watch.

He gave them no final words. No begging pleas for his life. He didn’t even smile. He simply smashed his heel against the back of the chair to kick it away and choked, letting gravity do the rest.

The rose drifted to the cobblestone beneath him, red petals taking in the sunlight.

The Godfather was smiling.


End file.
